Love is in the Air
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: 100 Drabbles, 100 Couples, 50 Days. Challenge Fic. Ratings will vary. Please Read, Review and Suggest.
1. Sunshine

**A/N: ** This is a Challenge set of Drabbles, for the 100 Drabbles 50 Days Challenge. The idea is to so 100 drabbles in 50 days using the prompts given. My plan is to do 100 different couples. So if there is any particular couple you wish to see please tell me. Enjoy.

**Couple: Harry and Hermione**

**Word Count: 646  
Rating: K**

**Drabble Number: #51**

**Title: Sunshine**

The classroom is a boring place, especially on a beautiful summer's day. And Especially if you are sitting near the window as the beautiful Sunshine radiates onto your face, tempting you, teasing you. Harry was one such person who was being tempted by the evil rays of yellow sunshine seeping through the window and into his cold skin. Warming him all the way through his body.

"Harry?" Ron whispered snapping Harry back into reality, the classroom. Harry lazily turned his head towards Ron and lifted his eyebrows as an acknowledgement of Ron's words. "After this we should meet them down at the lake, you know under the shady oak tree," he whispered so professor Binns couldn't hear him. Not that Professor Binns would hear him over his blabbering. Harry nodded and sunk further into his seat.

The them Ron was referring to was their girlfriends, who had other classes at this time. Harry looked back out the window wishing it was half an hour later.

The minutes ticked past. The seconds scratched at Harry's mind. Finally he heard the words he was waiting for.

"Alright class dismissed," he said and Harry and Ron Practically jumped to their feet and ran out of the classroom. They got to the bottom of the stairs and finally walked slower as they got outside inviting in the warm sensation of sunshine on their tired faces.

"What's next?" Harry asked and Ron fumbled with his books pulling out his time table.

"Oh yes that is fantastic," Ron said sarcastically.

"It is Potions isn't it?" Harry groaned.

"No, Divination," Ron groaned. Harry shared in his disappointment.

"Well at least we can pass easily. How should we die today?" he laughed. Ron let lose and joined him. When they reached the tree Lavender, Ron's Girlfriend, practically sprinted forward and ran into Ron kissing him. From behind the tree came Hermione, she looked annoyed and grumpy. Harry moved forward and put his arm on Her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No! She is so annoying, all she does is talk. Not just about herself but all I hear is about her Won Won. Seriously Harry you can't leave her with me again," she said with a deathly look in her eyes, as if to say, you do and you will die. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Good thing we have Divination with her next. So lets just enjoy the sunshine," he said sitting down by the base of the oak tree. Hermione smiled and sat down in between his legs. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head against her shoulder. They were joined a few moments later by Ron and Lavender.

"Ancient Ruins is so boring," Lavender groaned laying her head against Ron. "I am so excited to go to a real class next," he said. Harry could feel Hermione raging in his arms. So he turned her head to his and smiled.

"No more classroom talk, let's just enjoy this beautiful day with have together," he said softly Hermione melted in his arms like she always did and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

When it was time to go Harry had to practically be forced by Hermione to move. They walked hand in hand to the castle, easily ignoring the constant rambling of Lavender.

"You right she does talk to much," Harry observed and Hermione nodded. Harry stopped and pulled Hermione around into his arms.

"How about tonight we go to the library, just you and me, and study in our favourite spot?" he said. Hermione's face lit up and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Sounds Perfect," she said before they had to depart the presence of each other.


	2. Love

**Couple: Blaise and Luna**

**Rating: K**

**Drabble Number: 1**

**Title: Love**

Love was in the air. Chocolates and flowers sprinkled the halls of Hogwarts and spreading joy throughout students. And even the teachers who sneakily sent flowers and chocolates to other teachers they fancied or felt needed a pick me up. Yes, Valentine's Day was like a drug, encasing every on in it's path and giving them a reason to express their true feelings.

Everyone except Blaise Zabini. Blaise didn't care much for chocolates, he had no use for paper hearts, he hated flowers and as for love. Well he had never been in Love so why should he start now? It was that same day however that he met someone who changed his life.

"Hello." Blaise was sitting in the back of the library, his favourite place on such a day because the librarian Madame Prince felt exactly the same about the stupid holiday and let none of the idiocy get into her library. He was reading a well written, intriguing book when a girl, blonde and younger then him cast her perfect shadow over his book and felt the need to speak to him. He looked up at the blonde girl and put on the most charming smile he could muster.

"Hi," he said. The girl sat down across from him and starred at him curiously.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. Of course I know who you are. Blaise, from Slytherin," she said. Her dreamy sing song voice wrapped itself around Blaise and he felt the sudden urge to hear more.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting back and flicking through his book, in an attempt to look bored. Luna smiled and looked out the great window.

"Why are you alone?" she asked. Blaise shrugged.

"Don't care much for Valentine's day," he said carelessly. Luna sat back and pulled a long stem out of her bag. She placed it on the table and pushed it across to him.

"Maybe you haven't found the right person to spend it with," she said. Blaise hesitated before extending his hand to take the stem.

"Where is the top?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. Luna shrugged.

"They are full of Nargles. I didn't want to kill you," she smiled and stood up leaving Blaise at the table twisting the stem in his fingers.

"Wait," he said standing up and walking swiftly down the isle to Luna who stopped her skipping away from him and turned around her hands behind her back as she swayed from side to side. They stood silently in front of each other, Blaise became more and more uncomfortable. He had no idea why he decided to get up, what urge pushed him to this girl he only just met. But Luna didn't seem to mind, she just stood on the spot swaying her upper body from left to right waiting patiently for a response. Blaise opened his mouth to speak but words continued to fail him.

"Why me?" he finally struggled out. Luna smiled and shrugged.

"I am not like everyone else Blaise, I notice," she said and turned around.

"Wait," Blaise said again, too loudly this time causing a stern hush from Madame Prince. Luna turned around again this time standing still but watching Blaise Carefully. When he didn't speak Luna moved forward and stood in front of him looking up at him from under her lashes. Then quickly stood on the tip of her toes and planted a soft kiss on Blaise's cheek. She smiled up at him and walked away for the third time, this time Blaise didn't stop her but just starred at her twisting the Stem in his fingers and smiling.

Maybe Love really was in the air.


End file.
